Double Sirenix
by annablossom4703
Summary: When the Winx are chosen to battle in epic war against the Magic Dimension's worst villian yet, they must under their last transformation to defeat him. But, Double Sirenix comes with a price many aren't willing to pay. Can Bloom unlock to secrets that have been kept from them and unlock herself, or will the Winx finally fail?


This is my second fanfiction, but this one is very different from my other one. The idea for this one came to me around midnight a few weeks ago, so I'm sorry if it's junk. Same as my other fanfiction, all reviews are greatly appriceated, and I hope to include all suggestions into further writing. Thanks! ~annablossom4703

Double Sirenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the rights, only the characters, legends, transformations, etc. I create.

Chapter 1: Worrying Blooms

The seven girls dash throygh the halls of Alfea School for Faires, praying they would get there in time. "Miss Faragonda?" the leader asks quiely into the empty office. "Girls, do come out here in the hall," someone says behind them. The youngest steps foward first, and she sits down next to the headmistress. "It's time I told you all a story no one should ever have to hear again. Bloom, please open your Sirenix box," the old woman says. The redheaad does as she is told, and the headmistress begins. "Guardian, do corect me if I am wrong, but a very long time ago, long before any of us, there was a young fairy who had just obtained Sirenix. She prospered under the fairy transformation until one trecherous day. She was fighting a villian when he destryed her Sirenix powers, and she was forced to use a never-before used power called Double Sirenix. She fought until her strength ran out, and the villian stole her reamining Double Sirenix power, locking them away forever. The villian then enslaved the poor fairy and all her descendants. Now, my student and teachers, the time has come for you to face the ultimate villian the Mgic Dimension and Earth have ever seen. He has already begun to threaten us amnd the reat of our worlds as well. You seven must stop him." Roxy takes the following silence as a chance to pop the question which had been weighing upon her mind. "Mis Faragonda, I haven't earned my Emchantix. How can I achieve Double Sirenix without skipping transformations?" The headmistress takes a deep breath and explains that Roxy will have to earn Side Enchantix ans Side Believix. All seven of the Winx stare at Miss Faragonda with blank expressions on their faces. "Side Enchantix and Side Believix are back-up powers that can be achieved on a minor scale compared to the full-force ones. You'll have to complete each fulfillment, but the Side part comes in because you'll ne rushed through the levels. The others will help you gain Harmonix and Sirenix." Bloom bowed respectfully to her headmistress, "Of course, Headmistress." Of late, Bloom has been stiffer towards all her friends, family, and fellow professors, and her confidants were worried. Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Roxy, and Aisha (I watch Nickelodeon) exchange glancess as Bloom is dismissed from the meeting. "Girls, is Bloom alright? She seems closed and stiffer," Miss Faragonda asks with concern. All six, including Roxy, shake their heads to symbolize their uncertainty too. Meanwhile, Bloom is in the library doing some research on Zennith, Melody, and Lynphea. "So that's it, then? The royals are frauds." Bloom then gets up and leaves. In her room, Bloom is playing with Kiko trying to figure why she hadn't seen it earlier. The five other Winxology professors come in, and they decide to convince their friend into spilling about what's wrong. The attempt failed and ended up with Bloom marching out of her room grumbling, "I'll never tell you! You wouldn't undertsand even if I did tell you! Why do I even bother sticking around?!" Bloom is looking down, so she doesnt see what's in front of her until it'd too late. "Hello, fairy." Bloom gasps, "Adrabel! HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

This may sound very much the opposite of Winx Club, but in the end it will be very close to sparkly-wings and glittery-clothes concept. This fanfiction is actually based off a dream I had which it was written on paper at midnight. Oh, the person Bloom sees, the name is pronounced: A(long a sound)-Dra(d-r sound with a short uh sound at the end)-bel(like what you ring): Adrabel. Please review! I have no idea where this is headed, so any ideas or suggestions will really be of great assistance! Thank you, readers! ~annablossom4703


End file.
